


没有窗户的房间

by HermioneHolic



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Relationships: Jenlisa - Relationship, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 7





	没有窗户的房间

我与Lalisa.Manoban同期出道，十四岁那年我从新西兰坐飞机到首尔，跟她同乘一辆双层巴士去写字楼参加偶像选拔。正式登上舞台前经纪人带我们去上专业培训，课上老师反复强调：观众们大多叶公好龙，他们嘴上叫嚷抵制假货只要真货，但你若因此堂堂正正把真材实料摆出来，他们又要像喝饱水的乌鸦般陆陆续续地散了去。你们登台表演，最大的目标就是要把以假乱真做到极致，不仅要骗过所有人，还要骗过自己。但与此同时也务必切记，千万不要把假的变成真的。我为了能出风头很快地举一反三：是不是就像制作塑料花朵，要跟真花一样颜色漂亮气味芬芳，但又不能像真花般脆弱易碎而寿命短暂？老师欣慰地点点头。得到肯定答复后，我像宠物狗般乖巧地晃了晃脑袋，把自己想象成一朵不会发臭腐烂的假花。

在我们四个人当中，Manoban女士素养良好、天资聪颖，很快就学会了如何不留痕迹地假笑，熟能生巧。我非常厚脸皮地跟她套近乎，以甜到腻人的语气喊她Lisa，用磨得起茧的手指去勾她柔软的发丝。这时候她会温顺地笑起来，故意让漆黑的瞳孔闪闪发亮以使自己显得格外真诚。我在唱歌跳舞之外的事情上十分笨拙，经常无法分清也不想分清那笑容的背后究竟掺杂着多少勉为其难的成分。每次新曲出来后我们要抓紧记住歌词和编舞，以确保在今后的排练中永远都能保持最好的状态。登台的前一周常常要在舞蹈室里熬到深夜，我们大汗淋漓、四肢轻盈，用五颜六色的发圈把随脑袋乱晃的长发扎成团状。休息的间隙我陪Lisa一起去舞蹈室外的走廊喝咖啡，她靠在花纹漂亮的墙壁上发呆，母鹿一样畏畏缩缩的视线最终锁定在我的脸上，宛如珍珠般浑圆的瞳孔中泛着些许柔和的光。我尴尬又害羞，只得扭过头避开她的注视。几分钟后朴彩英走出来催我们回去，那些若隐若现的光于是消失在深邃的黑暗里——她的灵魂熄灭了。

Blackpink出道一周年的夏天，我们终于有了难得且短暂的假期可以用来放松片刻。我抓住机会主动出击，努力克服掉犹豫不决的毛病，鼓起勇气邀请Lisa和我共同出游。她毫不迟疑地一口答应，我们于是赶快收拾行李，希望能在Happyvolley度过一个愉快的假期。我们戴着名牌墨镜搭上长途地铁，买的是软座票，Lisa正神情愉快地享用着站台处的商店贩卖的火腿三明治，我则双腿叉开、身体放松，嘴里嚼着草莓味口香糖，以一种非常不文雅的姿势半瘫在座位上。玻璃窗外的广告牌画着形体丰腴的金发女郎，她左手拿着一杯深蓝色的鸡尾酒，右手拖着一句黑色斜体的标语：要牢记均衡饮食。

到游乐园后我们先去买了冰淇淋，Lisa点了芒果味，我点了香芋味。小店同时也出售棉花糖，Lisa要了一袋，我出的钱。之后去坐巨大摩天轮，转动速度很慢，一圈下来要花二十分钟左右。到最高处时她把头枕在我的肩膀上，沾染着棉花糖香味的嘴巴在我的脖颈附近规律均匀地吸气呼气。我们十指相扣着一起观赏远处的风景，船只密集的湖泊像一块掺了杂质的蓝色宝石，又像一只阴翳覆盖的眼睛，或者是情人的一滴浑浊的眼泪。这时Lisa突然凑近我的耳朵轻声呢喃：Jennie。我们几乎是在同一秒钟笑了起来，现在我毫不费力地确定了她眼中的笑意没有作假。还请珍惜这仅有片刻的心有灵犀。

我从小到大都觉得夏季很长，小学时代即便每天关在空调房里看电视，内容枯燥的肥皂剧和综艺节目也足以让人提不起劲来。今年的夏天Blackpink要搞全国巡演，每换一个地方就要再举办一次见面会，无趣得要死。我在诺大的展场里感到迷茫，但又要拼命掩饰眼中的疲倦。不断有粉丝找我拍合照，这种时候我会选择露出从Lisa那里学到的假笑。坐在我旁边的金智秀眼神关切地瞟了我一眼，轻轻拍了拍我的后背来为我打气。

Lisa坐在隔我一个座位的地方，腰板挺直、目视前方，娇小的头颅与染成茶色的卷发相得益彰，高贵得如同一位面容昳丽的女神。一个粉丝让她在本子上签完名后小声问道：“请问您现在是Jennie的女朋友吗？”那一瞬间她的面部表情忽然失去控制，但很快又恢复了以往和煦如春风的微笑。她没有点头也没有摇头，只是恰到好处地保持着沉默。签售会结束后大家回酒店，途中她脸色铁青，我坐在她的旁边胆战心惊。

我住在Lisa隔壁的305号房，一间屋子里两张床，一张由我睡，另一张像是要留给屋子里的鬼。晚上大约九点的时候她主动找上门来，一进屋就面色阴沉地把我推到墙边对峙：你是不是喜欢女的？我有些伤心又有些不屑地撇撇嘴：是，怎么，你要拖着我出去示众？她一言不发地盯着我，没有焦点的眼睛中迸溅出一些咬牙切齿的恨意。

接下来我们装模作样地打了一架，装模作样地受伤，再装模作样地重归于好。我嘴唇干裂、眼球酸痛，睫毛掉了三根，原本整齐的头发如今乱得一团糟，但她选择了率先向我道歉，所以我选择了与她和解。我累得浑身发麻，我好想要休息，然而到了凌晨三点我们却在酒吧的厕所隔间里鬼混。她把裙子掀起来，我把手指伸进去。曾经多少个夜晚我一边躲在阳台上抽烟一边因她而失眠，想象中我化为一粒沙子被风吹进她的眼眶里，与她瞳孔中深不见底的忧伤融为一体，好像贝壳孕育一枚珍珠。


End file.
